1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a device for machining solid rocket motor propellant. In particular, the present invention relates to a rotatable, circular cutting head for safely and efficiently removing the propellant from a solid rocket motor.
2. Technical Background
The disposal of solid propellant rocket motors presents a variety of problems. One of the most significant problems to be addressed when disposing of such rocket motors is how to safely and efficiently remove the propellant from the motor.
Because of its nature, any substantial amounts of energy transferred to the propellant may generate enough heat that the propellant could ignite. Current methods using single-point shaped tools are accompanied by heat generated at the cutting tip and the generation of electrostatic energy on the propellant. Thus, the use of single-point tools may be utilized only if specific precautions are taken to guard against heat build up and electrostatic energy generation.
If the propellant could be removed from the rocket motor in small, uniformly sized pieces, it could readily be recycled by using it in other applications requiring energetic materials. Alternatively, ammonium perchlorate could be extracted from the propellant through conventionally known chemical reclamation processes. However, many prior art methods for removing propellant from rocket motors do not remove the propellant in a form which easily lends itself to such further processes.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be an advancement in the art to provide a system for removing solid rocket motor propellant from a rocket motor which would avoid the generation of high temperatures and minimize the build up of any electrostatic energy.
It would be a further advancement in the art to provide such a system which would remove the propellant in small, uniformly sized pieces, thereby facilitating the recycling or chemical processing of the propellant.
Such a system for removing solid propellant from a rocket motor is disclosed and claimed herein.